


Past Someone’s Bedtime

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Just a sleepy boy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Past Someone’s Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Jimaine’s fault, she bathed him and got him ready for bed but she didn’t groom him. Margali is not happy, Jimaine *knows* the routine, bath, brush, bed. Now she has to work out if it’s worth disturbing the sleepy boy to groom him or whether to leave it to the morning? (She’ll leave it until morning but then regret it as the tangles will be worse.j


End file.
